


Red Lights

by lil_aussie_girl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_aussie_girl/pseuds/lil_aussie_girl
Summary: Based on the dialogue prompts #1 and #2 from the website: http://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/155362613669/hurtcomfort-dialog-prompts.Prompts: 1. “Can you please come and get me?” 2. “I’m at the hospital”Summary: When Jensen gets a call from Jared in the middle of the night, the last words he expects - or wants - to hear are "Can you please come and get me? I've been in a car accident."First part of a series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a series. I found these dialogue prompts here: http://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/155362613669/hurtcomfort-dialog-prompts, and my muse went wild. For this one, I've combined 2 prompts into 1 fic. Also, still trying to get used to these characters, so apologies if anyone seems OOC.
> 
> Story Disclaimer: Jared, Jensen, Danneel, Gen, Misha, Vicki, and any other recognisable characters all belong to themselves, and this story is neither based on true events, nor am I making any profit from this work of complete fiction.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The shrill sound of his phone ringing dragged Jensen from a deep slumber. Fumbling around in the dark, without bothering to open his eyes, his hand finally found the offending object and swiped a finger across the screen. Danneel shifted beside him, rolling onto her side in an attempt to fall back asleep.

“’Lo?” his voice was rough with sleep, quiet as he tried to avoid waking his wife.

“Jay?”

The voice on the other end of the line immediately chased away any vestiges of sleep that may have clung onto his sleepy brain. Jensen opened his eyes, pushing up onto his elbow.

“Jared? What’s up?”

Shaky breaths answered him down the line, breathing rate fast and panicky. Concern and – he didn’t mind admitting – a sliver of fear began creeping up his spine at the noise.

“Hey, you okay over there?” Jensen asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Jared seemed to collect himself enough to answer, and when his voice crept down the line to his ear, the shakiness appeared to have settled slightly. 

“Can you please come and get me?”

Danneel was sitting up beside him now, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

“Honey?” she asked sleepily, putting a hand on his shoulder with a frown.

“Where are you?” Jensen asked, feeling more worried at the tiny and frightened nature of his best friend’s voice.

“At the hospital; we had an accident” Jared replied, voice shaking and sounding near breakdown.

“What?! Are you okay?” Jensen forgot the late hour for a second, voice raising in worry. 

Jared was quiet on the other end, and now Jensen could hear the other sounds in the background; sounds unique to a busy emergency department. 

“Yeah, I’m okay” Jared finally answered about ten seconds later, but he didn’t sound convinced.

“And Gen? The boys?” Jensen continued, getting up and grabbing some clothes from his wardrobe, glancing over at Danneel, mouthing the words “Jared” and “accident” to her. Her hands flew to her mouth, fear clouding her gaze as she waited for him to find out more.

“They’re fine, they weren’t with me: they flew back to Austin a few hours ago,” came Jared’s reply, sounding relieved.

Jensen glanced up at the bedroom clock at that point: 1:30am. 

“Okay bud, I’m on my way. Just stay there, okay?” he told Jared, trying to inject as much calmness and reassurance into his voice as he could.

Jared huffed a laugh, sounding a little too much like a choked sob for Jensen’s liking, before assuring him that “I’m not going anywhere” before they both hung up.

Quickly changing and grabbing his boots, Jensen leant down to kiss Danneel on the forehead.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can” he assured her, nuzzling her soft hair. 

Danneel nodded against his neck, giving him a kiss in return before pulling back.

“Look after him Jen” she murmured, love and comfort in her eyes.

Giving her a final peck, Jensen picked up his car keys and left.

****

Vancouver’s roads were expectedly quiet at that hour, but that didn’t stop the traffic gods from seemingly not wanting to extend the hand of luck with Jensen that night. He seemed to hit every single red light between his flat and the hospital.

Growling as he was forced to slow down at yet another intersection, Jensen tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel as he waited for the light to turn green.

A siren caught his ears just as a police car sped in front of him, lights flashing and siren cutting through the quiet of the night. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished down another street and the whining of the siren slowly died away.

Finally, the light turned green, and Jensen was able to drive on. Luckily, the hospital wasn’t much further down, and he was soon pulling into the carpark.

Stepping out into the chill of the late autumn air, Jensen tugged his coat tighter around himself, absently wishing that he’d thought to grab a thicker coat, as he locked the car and strode quickly towards the entrance to the emergency department.

The rush of warm air made the cold skin on his face sting when he first walked into the room, glancing around for any signs of his giant friend. The emergency department was the usual level of crazy for a Friday night in Vancouver; people bustling about everywhere – doctors and nurses hurrying back and forth from their stations to waiting patients, the patients seated in uncomfortable chairs waiting to be seen, some more vocal about the wait than others.

A large, hunched form near the back of the room caught Jensen’s eye, and he made his way over, slipping his keys into his jacket pocket.

The figure raised their head as he approached, revealing a pale, tired Jared – who gave Jensen an exhausted half-smile in greeting.

“Hey man” was the quiet greeting exchanged between the two. 

Jensen took that moment to sweep his gaze over his friend, taking exact stock of any injuries. He couldn’t say he liked what he saw: Jared’s left wrist was bandaged, fingertips bloody and scraped – as if he’d clawed his way out of a broken window – and a number of scratches and bruises mottled the pale skin on his face. A particularly nasty gash just above his right eye had obviously been cleaned and stitched up by the doctors, sterile strips covering their handiwork. He was holding himself stiffly, and Jensen suspected that there were probably some nasty bruises on his chest and abdomen from the seatbelt. 

“Shit, man: you look like hammered crap” he remarked, letting out a low whistle.

Jared was too tired to respond with anything other than a half-hearted glare in Jensen’s general direction, and Jensen honestly couldn’t bring himself to say anything further.

“What the hell happened?” he asked instead, pulling Jared over to an empty chair and pushing him gently onto it. The poor guy looked like he was going to keel over at any moment.

Kneeling in front of him – reminded starkly of his father the one time they’d had to bring his brother to the hospital – Jensen put his hands on both of Jared’s knees and looked up into his eyes.

Jared’s normally bright and mischievous hazel eyes were dull with fatigue, shock, and pain. It was a look that Jensen had rarely seen in them, and if he ever saw them look like that again, it would be too soon.

“Police reckon it was a hit-and-run. Guy went through a red light. Didn’t stop. Crashed into the driver’s side, and kept going.” Jared’s reply was halting, detached almost, but his voice was trembling again – ever so slightly.

Jensen inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, trying mightily to quell the fury and disbelief that clawed its way up through his gut and into his throat.

“Doctor says-” Jared started to say, but was interrupted by an elderly man in a white coat approaching them.

“I’m sure I said a lot of things, Mr Padalecki, but I’m quite sure none of them involved you getting to leave before I’d discharged you” the man interjected, smirking knowingly at the two men before him. Jared shrugged tiredly, a sheepish grin on his face.

Extending his hand to Jensen, the doctor turned a full professional smile on him, skin around his eyes crinkling fondly.

“Dr Roman,” he greeted. His voice was kind, authoritative, confident, and Jensen couldn’t help but like him. He shook his hand, smiling back in his own greeting.

“What’s the diagnosis, doc?” he asked, standing to be on eye level with the man in front of them.

Doctor Roman glanced down at his clipboard.

“Actually, given the speed and position of impact, your friend here was very lucky. Many people have been hit on the same angle and at the same or lesser speed, and have been more seriously injured” he replied, smiling down at his patient. 

He didn’t mention that many of those patients had actually died instantly. No need to frighten the young man unnecessarily.

“You do have” the doctor continued “some significant lacerations, and a number of cracked ribs in addition to that bruising. We also believe that you may have torn some muscles on the side of your neck, possibly with some whiplash on top of that. I’d recommend a rest period of about a week or so, then only gentle activity for another week after that” he concluded, putting the clipboard away and clasping his hands in front of him.

The two actors were silent for a few moments, before Jared spoke up

“So, if I’m being discharged, does that mean I get some of the good stuff to go, then?” he asked, a trace of his usual cheekiness creeping back into his voice.

Doctor Roman chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a prescription.

“I’ve written you a prescription for some painkillers and anti-inflammatories. These will last you the first week, and after that, you should be okay to just use over-the-counter anti-inflammatories and analgesics for any lingering pain” he replied, handing the piece of paper to Jared. “If there are any problems, or anything gets worse, come straight back in, okay?” 

Jared nodded, folding the piece of paper and stowing it in the pocket of his jacket.

“Thanks doc” his voice was quiet and weary when he glanced back up at the doctor. Roman smiled at them both, before turning and walking away.

Jared apparently chose that exact moment to let out a giant yawn, which made Jensen chuckle softly.

“Come on, Sasquatch; let’s get you home” he said as he held out a hand for his friend to take. Without question, Jared took it and pulled himself out of the chair, swaying a little once he got upright.

A few deep breaths later, and the pressure on his hand was released and Jared shifted away from him. Jensen had to smirk at his friend’s stubbornness, but remained close by as they made their way towards the exit.

Stepping back out into the frigid air, the two men walked down the drive towards the hospital carpark, neither saying a word. They stayed quiet until Jensen had unlocked his car door and they’d both gotten in and Jensen had turned the heater on.

“You alright?” he whispered, voice suddenly loud given the silence of the past many minutes.

Jared started to nod, but froze when the motion sent a burning ache down his neck. Changing his answer, he gave a minute shake of his head.

Jensen gazed at him sympathetically, but said nothing as he started the car and drove out of the hospital carpark.

In great contrast to the previous drive, they never got a red light the entire way home.


End file.
